Containerized candles have long been used as a source of light. Recently, scented candles in apothecary jars or similarly shaped vessels have become widely used. Due to restrictions imposed by the jar, these containerized candles tend to accumulate soot from combustion inefficiencies. In addition, the candle is made from a combination of paraffin wax and scented oils that also have a tendency to create smoke. Recently, various lids for candle apothecary jars have been widely used that include a central exhaust aperture surrounded by intake openings for the purpose of optimizing combustion to prevent soot formation. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,336, a rotating cover plate allows for adjustments in the amount of air drawn into the candle to further control the temperature inside the candle apothecary jar. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,962, various dimensions are taught for an exhaust vent and a plurality of inlet vents to assist in creating laminar airflow and thus enhanced combustion.
In addition, such vent plates have been used to enhance the aesthetics of apothecary jar candles, such as described in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D471,299; D466,236; D462,132; D465,587 and D473,330 wherein the shape of the apertures is decorative. In U.S. Pat. Appln. Pub. No. 2003/0129558 A1, more economical and decorative molded poly resin reliefs overlay the venting plate with certain attachment features provided to avoid excess heat being transferred from the venting plate base.
As an alternative, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,589,047; 6,585,510 and 6,663,384, feet along an under surface of a venting plate lift up the venting plate to form inlets for air to enter a candle apothecary jar, with air exhausting up through the center of the venting plate. In part, this approach reduces the thermal conduction from the jar to the candle topper to protect ornamentation thereon. Significantly, also taught is an annular baffle that is generally believed to be necessary or at least advantageous to direct incoming air downward toward the wick to maintain laminar flow. These developments have allowed increasingly more decorative use of apothecary jar candles without discoloration due to overheating of the decoration or due to soot from inefficient combustion.
For a long time, another approach to creating entertainment and decoration from a light source is to use the motive force of the air flow generated thereby to rotate an object. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,140,092, an open candle or light bulb rotates a lamp shape. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,725, a similar lamp shade rotation is described. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,953, a floating carrier wick for use with liquid fuel includes a bladed rotor to cause rotation. It is also known to rotate a decorative object, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 154,285; 290,489; 352,646; 563,077; 589,173; 842,351; D274,367; D280,608; 6,135,603; and D330,345. However, in each instance, these generally known spinning decorations are driven by an open heat source that is unencumbered by a container.
While these spinning devices have long been well received, it would be desirable to incorporate advantages of apothecary jar candles that avoid a mess of dripped wax, and reduce the likelihood of damage or injury due to contact with the open flame of an exposed candle. Yet, the tendency for such apothecary jar candles to burn inefficiently may discourage their use as a convective motive force.
Consequently, a significant need exists for a spinning decorative device that is adapted for use with an apothecary jar candle.